


Dragon Pearl Crown

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Clash of Ideas, Darkness, Dragons, Kingdoms, M/M, Royalty, Royalty AU, War, alternative universe, clash of ideals, dragon - Freeform, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year long war has ended in the defeat of Kamui's armies. He is led into captivity, and right back to an old friend, who has apparently succumbed to the madness of wanting to possess a prizeless, legendary artefact: the Dragon Pearl Crown. Fuuma keeps Kamui as prisoner, and he will not simply let him go out of a simple sentiment...</p><p>(This story is a Royalty AU and doesn't necessarily strictly keep to the canon of X/1999.)<br/>Update about Ending: I'm sad to admit it, but the story kind of crashed on me. The ending is not what I hoped it to be, but it gave me the idea to write something more lighthearted. It seems that I'm unable to produce a dark story for this fandom. Despite the many options it offers. Go figure.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to new suggestions for fanfiction. Go over to my ask.fm account BlackBirdAolen (here's the link: http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen ) and maybe, I'll soon write something prompted by you.

Kamui Shirou walked slowly and with dignity, as he was led to his new life as a prisoner of war. Years of fights between the Kingdom of Earth and the Kingdom of Heaven had culminated in a decisive, but brief battle. Kamui had been wounded and thrown off his horse on the field, and by the time he had recovered from the blow to the head, Kamui had been surrounded by enemy soldiers. At their lead was the crowned king of the Kingdom of Earth himself. Fuuma Monou had for a long time been a friend to him. But after years of increasing enmity, they had grown distant. And now, it had all boiled down to this.

He ignored the cheers of the people around him. They, of course, were happy that the war was over. But they also yelled obscenities at him, laughed about his defeat, and had loud debates on what they would take from the defeated people of Kamui's kingdom. It was infuriating to hear them, since those were often enough the shameless kind of people who would actually steal from those having it worse.

Kamui didn't look up when they stopped at the drawbridge to the castle. In his days of friendship with Fuuma, he had seen the castle often enough to remember in detail how the building looked like. He didn't want to think of it as his future cage. He was sure that help wouldn't arrive anytime soon. Fuuma's army had proven to be superior to Kamui's forces, and the two of them commanded the currently strongest armies in the world. No one would challenge Fuuma too soon.

Kamui barely reacted to the push he received when the guards brought him into the castle. He should have said something. Anything to mark that he would not tolerate being treated like a common criminal. But there was not a tone coming from him. He thought to himself that maybe, this calm demeanor was the only thing saving his remaining grace.

Fuuma would most likely await him already. Kamui could imagine how smug Fuuma would appear in his presence. The thought pained him greatly. It would be close to impossible for him to properly look at the other. There was just too much wrong with the mere thought that Fuuma truly had become his enemy. He hoped, desperately so, to wake from this nightmare, which had begun quite some years ago. He wanted to wake up and realize that it all just had been a bad dream, and that everything was fine.

He was pushed onto his knees, uttering no sound of protest at the rough gesture. Kamui could feel the gaze on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look back at Fuuma. He didn't want to see the cold and cruel gaze his friend now wore. It was a horrifying mask, one that didn't fit Fuuma at all. He had always known Fuuma as a gentle man, with a heart for everyone and the potential to become one of the greatest and most fondly remembered rulers of history. But instead, he had chosen to give in to the violent savagery of war, and plunge many people into misery by doing so.

"Leave us." There it was, Fuuma's voice. But it wasn't the soft, reassuring tone Kamui had heard so many times over. It was that calculated, cool voice he hated, hated more than anything in this world. Kamui shuddered, waited until the guards had left, before he made even an attempt to look up at Fuuma. As much as he wished that all of this wasn't true, he couldn't ignore the truth for an unlimited time. He had to see for himself if Fuuma really had turned into a nightmarish, cold version of himself.

Sadness made Kamui's chest tighten, and for a moment, he thought that he wouldn't be able to breathe ever again. Where, behind this cold sneer and indifferent mask, was his friend?

"It's good to see you here, Kamui." Fuuma smiled, though it lacked the warm and inviting quality Kamui had learned to adore most about his former friend. "It's also good to see you kneeling and where oyu belong. There is no doubt in my mind as to what I will do with you in the future either, so everything is in order."

"Why...?" Kamui sounded much more heartbroken than he would have intended to in this particular situation. "Why did you attack me and my people? What did this war give you? Satisfaction?"

Fuuma rose from his throne, which had changed from the rather simplistic seat into a monstrous testament of how his friend's mind had developed from the last time they had seen one another face to face. He stepped closer to Kamui, then knelt and gripped Kamui's chin gently. Was there a spark of the compassionate man Kamui had been introduced to so many years earlier?

No. The cold aura remained, and it was a frightening testament of Fuuma's change for the worse.

"I want to achieve what all of us want to possess in this world. I want the Dragon Pearl Crown." Fuuma slowly stroke his thumb along Kamui's chin, smiling this unsettling smile which only woke more fear in Kamui's heart. "And you are one of the keys to unlock the mystery surrounding it. It is said to grant the most precious of powers, after all... And to acquire it, one must sacrifice something precious."

Kamui's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "You started a war, and brought suffering to everyone, just for a legend?"

His voice had been barely above a whisper. He refused to believe this. The Fuuma he knew would never have considered to do something so despicable for the sole reason of having an artifact no one even knew for sure existed. While it was said that the Dragon Pearl Crown was an artifact of unimaginable power, and that it was indeed the most precious treasure in the world, but there was no way that Fuuma would have fought a war for years, to have something like this in his possession. A long time before, or so it was said, the ancestors of the leaders of the current kingdoms had decided that the Dragon Pearl Crown was too powerful and too treacherous to have in the world. So it had been sealed a way. At least, that was how the legend went. Did Fuuma truly believe this?

"Don't you see it, Kamui?" That was no longer the gentle, well-mannered Fuuma he had before him. That was a monster pretending to be human, for the sake of getting to him. Nothing else. He didn't want to believe that this was anything but a huge lie and nightmare to make him believe that his friend would truly fall from grace that far just to acquire the one thing which couldn't be possessed. "It would be the proof I have been searching for such a long time. It would prove that I am indeed the greatest leader this world has ever seen. Of course, sacrifices must be made. But until then, you shouldn't live in misery."

Kamui closed his eyes, to hide his fear, but also to quell the sadness rising in his chest. There was no anger. Anger had long gone from him. The war had burned all remnants of anger away. Instead, he felt a numbing sadness where anger should probably have been. Fuuma wasn't himself any longer. He was sure of that. But at least, he could spend some time with his friend again. At the very least, he could try to make Fuuma see reason once more.

Fuuma removed his shackles, gently massaging his wrists, then kissing his forehead. Kamui accepted the contact without so much as a sign that he was against it. There still was a spark of the Fuuma he knew in there, he was sure of it. Kamui just had to find a way to bring it back to shine brightly. But that would require him to at first come close to the Fuuma in front of him right now. And that was the hard part about it. It would mean that he had to admit in front of himself that somehow, Fuuma had turned into a power-hungry, hurtful being. It would be a hard bit of work, and he wouldn't have all of eternity to come up with a solution. If there was one thing he knew about Fuuma and reaching goals, it was that Fuuma rarely had time to waste with his plans.

"Shouldn't you be more joyful?" Fuuma gently brushed his thumb against Kamui's bottom lip, but like before, Kamui barely reacted, if at all. He did hear what Fuuma was saying, but he had a hard time really processing it. "You're reunited with me. With a dear old friend. But apparently, it's not enough for you yet, hm?" Fuuma laughed, which sounded awfully off and unpleasant in Kamui's ears. "Not to worry. The moment I realize my plans, nothing in this world will be able to tear us apart any longer. I swear it on my life, my dear Kamui..."

Kamui closed his eyes, allowing Fuuma to lead him off to a chamber. He had the feeling that he soon enough would have to serve Fuuma, be at his beck and call, and he would remain in this position for a long time. The Dragon Pearl Crown wouldn't reveal itself easily. But even before that happened, he would try to get Fuuma back to his senses. It couldn't be that Fuuma had completely submitted to this crazy longing which had started this senseless war in the first place.

 


	2. Amidst Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui finds much-needed comfort in the flower gardens.

Kamui soon had settled into a routine, though it was a routine he didn't like. He helped Fuuma in the morning, at his personal request, and then was to be at his beck and call until the late afternoon. And as soon as the late afternoon was there, Kamui was relieved of duty, and he could go to the one place he felt safe at. The gardens of Fuuma's castle were beautiful, but between the beautiful flowers, there still were those who had dried up almost completely.

He took care of those dried-up flowers, unable to accept that there were flowers which were neglected. Something about them being hidden amongst radiant colors made Kamui sad. The Kingdom of Earth, from the outside, looked splendid and like there was nothing amiss, but deep inside, it was clear that much was wrong. Fuuma's rule had left many struggling, and even now, they didn't receive this much-needed help. This craving for the Dragon Pearl Crown was something he didn't understand.

It was just a symbol, at least in Kamui's opinion. A symbol that should have been destroyed a long time ago. A symbol that the rule of the world was in one's hand. And that had been the reason why the Dragon Pearl Crown had been sealed away such a long time ago. Originally, it had been in the hands of the Kingdom of Heaven, before it had been shared between Heaven and Earth, or so it was said. But before long, it was understood what terrible power this Crown held. And so, it had been brought to a place unknown to everyone.

Fuuma believed that Kamui had information on this artifact. Kamui couldn't tell him anything, except for what he knew from the legends. And for all of this, the war had been fought. It was such a senseless act, and Kamui thought that he was about to lose his mind because of it. He didn't know what to think, and he didn't know how he could accept this. Fuuma wouldn't do such a thing just for this Crown, would he…?

Kamui sighed quietly, setting down the watering can. He had done everything he could to end the war, but it had come to its conclusion regardless of his effort. He had tried to eliminate the risks long before, but he had misjudged. And he had tried to keep his people from the worst. At least he had succeeded in doing so. By giving himself into captivity, he had ensured that nothing more of the horrors would rain down on the Kingdom of Heaven.

A sweet smell distracted him. Between the almost odorless colorful flowers, a couple of small white blossoms had recovered from having been neglected for such a long time. They emitted this sweet scent. Not too strong, just enough to be noticed, and soothing to the soul. Kamui smiled to himself, watering them just a tad more. Not too much, else the care would become too much for the flowers to bear, and they would rot away under his hands.

"You're here again?" Kamui looked up, surprised to find Fuuma standing just a little away from him. There were no guards accompanying him, and there was nothing hinting that there was any hostility coming from Fuuma. And still, there was this feeling that made him twitchy. He knew that something was off, but he couldn't tell what it was. And he just wished to get away from this place right now.

"Why would you bother with those worthless flowers, I wonder…" Fuuma stepped over to him, and deliberately crushed the white blossoms beneath his heel. "They are sweet, yes, but what else do they give us? Nothing. They are a distraction from the bigger picture. And that, my dear Kamui, is the acquisition of the Dragon Pearl Crown. I took it easy on you, for old time's sake, but you repeatedly evade my questions, or claim to know nothing. I don't believe you."

That was not Fuuma. That was _not_ Fuuma. Kamui desperately clung to this thought, while Fuuma leered down at him with an expression he never had seen on him before. "Why are you still searching for the Dragon Pearl Crown? Don't you understand? This artifact is not intended to be wielded by a single person."

Fuuma huffed and then laughed. "Not intended for a single person? My dear Kamui, how would you wear a crown any differently? A crown is for a single person, that is in its very nature. And if the Dragon Pearl Crown is true to its name, then only a single person can wear it. Or do you expect us to sit side by side so closely that we could wear it together? I don't think that would work out in any way or form…"

Fuuma turned on his heel and just went away, still laughing. Kamui couldn't imagine that this really could be Fuuma talking in his right mind. It was just so unsettling hearing him talk about the Dragon Pearl Crown so lightly. Especially after Fuuma should have learned from his predecessor what a danger the crown was to everyone.

He turned his attention to the blossoms Fuuma had squashed beneath his heel. There was nothing he could do, really. Fuuma had turned his heel and made sure that the blossoms had been torn out and uprooted. Trying to save them would come close to tormenting them. Kamui carefully picked them up, then dug a small hole in the soil and buried them in it. If he couldn't save them, then at least, they could provide nourishment for other plants.

He still didn't understand why Fuuma had transformed so radically in his views of the world. This made absolutely no sense to him. Why would his dear friend forsake everything of before, just for the chance of getting the Dragon Pearl Crown? Something radical must have happened. Otherwise, Fuuma would never even consider touching this old legend. That was his conviction. That had to be his conviction, or else, he would lose his mind here.

His room seemed even more bleak to him than before. Kamui sat down on his bed, slowly peeling himself out of his uniform. He had to wear plain black clothes, with just a red tie to compliment it. That was the sign of the personal servant of Fuuma. Funnily, Fuuma never demanded for him to be there in the evening hours. He could be at his own leisure. But in a way, it was even more torturous than being put down by his dear friend at every opportunity.

Could he even think of Fuuma as his friend any longer? He didn't want to go to this length. This would mean doubting in him, and he couldn't afford to do that. If he was to endure this for any amount of time, he had to banish doubts from his mind. But that was not an option he could afford. He had to hold out, and he had to find a way to bring Fuuma to his senses. And for that, he had to hold on to his beliefs, no matter how much of a contradiction was presented to him.


	3. Clouding Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has gone wrong in Fuuma's mind? Or is he really convinced of his plan for the world?

It had taken a turn for the worse again. Kamui had found Fuuma pondering what he could do next to suppress the inhabitant of the Kingdom of Heaven. Even though Kamui was working himself to the bone to appease Fuuma, he seemed to be unable to fulfill his every desire. And that meant that his people would have to endure the ever-changing moods of Fuuma.

This was unacceptable, but there was nothing he could do against it at that moment. Fuuma had resorted to calling him a beautiful swan, which was an entirely new development, and one he didn't like. Fuuma had something in mind, he simply knew it. And he could do nothing but hope that he would be there in time to stop it. That was the only thing that was left to do. He wouldn't expect Fuuma to stop now. But he was certain that there was no way that Fuuma simply would find the Dragon Pearl Crown. Not with the way he was going about it. Brute force was not the answer to finding this artifact.

Why was all of this worth finding the Dragon Pearl Crown? In the past, it had only wrought destruction. There was nothing that the crown ever had created. It had been crafted to ward off evil that had come from the outside, but that had been the singular purpose of that crown. And nothing else had come out of it. Why would Fuuma chase after such a terrible power?

He had said something about being united with Kamui for all eternity. If he took this idea to the extreme, it would mean eradicating everything around them, and granting them the combined life force of all beings that had been extinguished using the crown. This terrible thought made Kamui shudder, and only when he later was sitting in the flower gardens could he calm down. This could be the extent of Fuuma's plans, but he still refused to fully believe it.

"Why would you do this, Fuuma…" Kamui gently brushed his fingers against the blossoms of a couple of tulips. "Why would you sacrifice so much for so little? This doesn't make sense. Where is the Fuuma I know?"

Had Fuuma finally been consumed by that rumored disease that gripped the rulers of the Kingdom of Earth? He refused to believe that, plain and simple. He didn't know how it had started, but he was sure that this was not the case. Fuuma wasn't someone easily persuaded by empty promises. Something had gone wrong. Kamui simply was sure of it. And it had something to do with what happened at night, when Fuuma never bothered to call for him. Something happened, and something was being done then. Was someone whispering promises of power or wealth to him?

"This can't be." Kamui curled up, gripping his own hair. The thoughts swirling in his mind were simply unbearable. "Fuuma, what are you doing…!"

"Oh, are you talking about me? How cute." Fuuma's voice made Kamui jolt, and he quickly scrambled to his feet. Fuuma stood before him, smiling this unnaturally crooked smile. This smile that clashed with the friendly Fuuma Kamui had befriended so many years ago. "And you can't believe something? That's pretty adorable. I have become the most powerful ruler of the world. But for me to feel like a true ruler, I will have to have a suitable partner. And you seem like the sensible choice. Even if I do have my doubts."

Kamui clenched his jaw. He didn't reply to what Fuuma had said, simply because it felt like too much of a condescending way to view at everything. And to say that he seemed like an acceptable partner, instead of remembering that he was a friend, somehow proved that Fuuma couldn't be in his right mind. Granted, there had been a long time in which they had feuded, but in his mind, that didn't mean that Fuuma had to do a complete 180 from what he had believed in before. This made no sense.

"Why are you talking about it like that, Fuuma?" Kamui swallowed thickly. "What is this? Why are you so obsessed with the thought that you have to have just the best? Where is the Fuuma that regarded the well-being of his people more important that anything else? You allowed us to fall out, and I understood. But this… But this is absolute madness!"

Fuuma chuckled faintly, then he raised his hand and slapped Kamui across the face with surprising force. Kamui was thrown off his feet, and hit his head on the ground. It left him completely dazed, and defenseless as Fuuma picked him up effortlessly. Just for a moment, Kamui believed to see a dark shadow around Fuuma. A fragment of darkness, something ancient and from another world. Was this what had turned Fuuma into this twisted version of himself?

"I won't be insulted by a servant. Even if he once was supposedly my friend. I will receive the crown, and I will see to its proper use. What good is a world filled with useless people, if two are just enough? Two are enough for each other. Sun and moon, ebb and flow… That is all that is needed in this world. You will be my Heaven to my Earth, Kamui. And that is all we will ever need. No more quarrelling over useless values, no more caring for such an abundance of people who will effortlessly fall back into chaos and discord as soon as there is no leading force. What is the use of all this useless emotional baggage, if you are disappointed in the end?"

Kamui smiled faintly. This was definitely the talk of something that came from the darkness, and had never seen the glimpse of light that life could bring. "Without contrasts, there is nothing. Endless, same space. Nothing changing, nothing evolving. That isn't life. That is the stagnancy of a universe at the end of its entropy. That is the point at which nothing happens any longer. That is the point where it all loses sense. The chaos of life isn't senseless, no matter what seems to be the case. It makes a Hell of a lot more sense than wishing for … _nothing_."

And from there, everything was just darkness. A deep unconsciousness gripped Kamui, and carried him away into an easy sleep. He was sure now. His dear friend was possessed by a thought that couldn't be of this world. Wishing for nothing to exist any longer, outside of a single duality, was madness. A thought taken to the extreme, and left at that. There had been no counter-argument, nothing to contradict it. Nothing that would have stopped it or made it more rational. Or rather, would have made it less rational. Less extreme, less consuming. Of course, that would have required Fuuma to come into contact with anything other than this darkness. But it seemed that this darkness told him exactly what he wanted to hear, and only what he wanted to hear. There was nothing to talk against him, nothing to make him angry. Just this eternal soothing darkness.

And it would not let go of him, not as long as it was welcomed in Fuuma's mind.


	4. Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it is. The otherworldly being controlling Fuuma.

After the incident in the flower gardens, Fuuma didn't ask for Kamui's presence again. Kamui spent his days wondering what he was to do. There still were plenty of tasks that he could observe, but there was no one who really demanded for him to do anything. He tried to come close to Fuuma, but he couldn't find him, no matter how much time he had searching for his friend. In the evenings, he heard a swan, but he could never determine the source of the sounds. The servants told him to better not pursue this. It wouldn't turn out good for him.

But still, Kamui wanted to pursue his thoughts. He was sure that he could help Fuuma. He had felt winded for quite a while after he had been smacked around by Fuuma, but that hadn't stopped him. There was something of a strange conviction in his mind, which told him that he could stop Fuuma from pursuing his dream of the crown. The Dragon Pearl Crown would only bring pain to everyone. And Kamui still could not believe that Fuuma would pursue it. That he would go to these lengths to destroy almost everything, so he could remain together with Kamui.

"Fuuma, where are you…" Kamui was looking through the library, one of the last places he had come across. At this opportunity, he looked through what Fuuma might have been reading recently. He sifted through the books and documents on the desk that Fuuma had been using, but that didn't really tell him anything. That was, until he got to the bottom of the pile, and found an old text that sent chills down his spine.

It talked of a source of power, which was "from the outside". That was the only thing that was remarked upon this power regarding its origin. And there also was a description of this power becoming part of one's mind. That would explain why Fuuma looked so assure that he would find the Dragon Pearl Crown. This dark power would allow Fuuma to focus on his goal, and to do anything that would require him to reach it.

But why had he even summoned this power into this world? There had to be something that had preceded this action. That couldn't have come out of nowhere, that Kamui knew. He knew that there was nothing without a spark, an initial trigger. But why Fuuma would have gone to such lengths was beyond him. The war itself, between the kingdoms, had started after Fuuma had gone on several tirades against Kamui's people. There was something about this which worried him. And there was something that really made his skin crawl. A really strange aura had wrapped around the room, which seemed to come from somewhere outside of it. And before Kamui really could react to anything, a dark figure had wrapped its arms around him. It looked like living shadow, and felt oddly warm.

"You would prod around in Fuuma's personal belongings? That was a very bad idea, but I will not give away anything, don't worry. If you promise me to tell me everything you know about the Dragon Pearl Crown, then I will show some mercy on you. If not, there was something Fuuma talked about which would get you talking definitely."

"I…" Kamui shuddered, but didn't wrench himself free. Why was he going through this nightmare over and over again? He knew nothing about the crown, so why did everyone think that he was the keeper of all of those secrets? Why did everyone think that only he could know where this accursed artifact was? "I don't know where it is. I can't tell you anything, because I don't know anything."

"Oh, don't lie about this." The shadow purred, pulling him closer against it. The warmth grew uncomfortable, electric almost. It felt like it was aiming to try and make his whole skin crawl with discomfort, until he would crack. "I know that you must know something. Otherwise, there is no explanation as to why the whole war was waged, right? You defended something, and that something must be the Dragon Pearl Crown."

So this was what Fuuma was convinced of? That was pure and utter nonsense. Kamui had responded to the attacks to protect his people. There was nothing else behind it. He had no idea where this damned artifact was. But he supposed that he could repeat this over and over again, without changing Fuuma's mind, or changing the opinion of this strange shadow. They were absolutely convinced that he held a secret, and they would not stop until he either would start cracking and telling them nonsense about where it could be, or until they found out on their own and deemed him useless.

Kamui closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. There was nothing he could do right now. The shadow was physical enough to keep him from moving away, and it was whispering to him. Was this what Fuuma heard all day long? This strange whispering that was soothing and menacing at the same time, and which oddly enough helped sharpen the mind to some degree. It told Kamui enough to know that there was something definitely going on behind the scenes now. Fuuma had allied with the wrong force here, and there was something sinister about to be plotted. Kamui worried that it would all just turn out even worse for his people. He didn't put it past his friend that with the constant whispering in his ear, he would finally turn against the People of the Kingdom of Heaven again, and deal a last, fatal blow to them.

"Don't worry about anything any longer…" The shadow grew taller, enveloped Kamui completely. "You will not have anything to worry about anymore. Because you will experience ultimate bliss once this whole ugly affair is over…"

 


	5. Too Late

“Keep looking for him. He can’t have vanished without leaving at least a trace.” Fuuma was furious. He had sent the shadow after Kamui, to break him in, and hopefully erase the foolish thought that he could simply get out of this affair without giving him every last bit of information about the Dragon Pearl Crown. But to have Kamui vanish on him as not what he had imagined would happen. And it was nagging at his mind incessantly. He should have taken things into his own hands. Not even the shadow could be trusted after all.

After the enveloping, as the shadow had called it, Kamui had become more withdrawn, and finally had gone missing overnight. Fuuma’s first reaction had been to punish the darkness that had supposedly allied itself with him. He saw no fault in his own actions, so something must have gone wrong which had been just beyond his influence. And the only thing that was just beyond this influence was that accursed shadow. Which now was hiding on its own accord and cowering somewhere in fear. This was all just incredibly annoying and needless.

“We can’t find him, my liege.” His most trustworthy servants looked exhausted and at their wits’ end. The had combed the castle, had looked into every single corner where Kamui could have hidden, and even into every of the secret passages the old walls offered. But as much as they looked, nothing of substance was found. Not even a scrap of clothing. As if Kamui had never existed in the first place. And only like that, he could possibly have slipped out without causing any kind of commotion.

“This is incredible…” Fuuma rubbed across his face, still angry, but also beginning to sound tired. He was just weary of how long this was dragging on. The war itself had been long enough, but not having anything of substance to show for after such a long time was simply a blow he could barely take. He had set all of his hope on the crown, but now, it seemed like it has slipped out of his reach forever. If Kamui wasn’t found, or if he got the opportunity to kill himself, then everything was lost.

For the next days, everyone went looking all across the kingdom. Anyone who could possibly have seen something was questioned, but to no avail. No one could recall Kamui showing up anywhere. Not even his still loyal subjects, who had bravely endured all this time, could offer any advice. Even when threatened, they couldn’t tell them anything that would have been of use. And some of them even looked confused as to who Kamui exactly was.

Fuuma had a bad feeling. It could be that Kamui had dipped into that forbidden art, which was shunned by everyone who even knew about it. After having experienced the darkness that lingered in the kingdom, it could be that Kamui had thought it to be the only way to keep the world safe. And if Fuuma knew one thing, then it was the fact that Kamui valued his own life below that of others. A strange way of looking at the world, but not one that was completely out of question.

“You will no longer reach him. It is exactly as you fear.”

Fuuma had little patience for the shadow, and even less understanding. He had been promised that Kamui wouldn’t be able to escape, and that exact promise hadn’t been kept. He banished the shadow with a spell he had kept at the back of his mind, but he also felt that it was too little, too late. Regret started to bubble up in his chest, choking him. Kamui had been right all along. It was a foolish thought to want to get the Dragon Pearl Crown, and to think that it was rightfully his. And that was the price he ultimately had to pay.

The last he could do would be releasing Kamui’s people back to their realm, and to leave them be, other than giving them help to recuperate after the war. They all needed to. And he needed to let go, it seemed.

What bitter years of solitude would be ahead of him…


End file.
